


Saving Lancelot

by angelus2hot



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Community: camelot_drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 22:08:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23514418
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelus2hot/pseuds/angelus2hot
Summary: Lancelot risked his life to save Merlin now it's up to the young warlock to save his.
Relationships: Lancelot/Merlin (Merlin)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 56





	Saving Lancelot

**Author's Note:**

> **Title:** Saving Lancelot  
>  **Fandom:** Merlin  
>  **Characters/Pairing:** Merlin/Lancelot  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Word Count:** 237  
>  **Summary:** Lancelot risked his life to save Merlin now it's up to the young warlock to save his.  
>  **A/N:** written for camelot_drabble

It had all happened so fast... one moment Merlin had been smiling across the courtyard at Lancelot counting down the time until nightfall, and in the next all hell had broken loose. He hadn't noticed the weapon hurling through the air at him until he'd been knocked to the ground. 

"No. Please. No." Merlin's widened with horror at the sight before him and his hands trembled as he reached for the knight. "Why?" His fingers gently wiped at the blood seeping from Lancelot's mouth. "How could you do this?"

"I had to." Lancelot grimaced in pain. "I couldn't live in this world without you."

Merlin bit his lip to keep the tears at bay. "You could have yelled and I would have moved out of the way." At the doubtful look on Lancelot's face Merlin knew he wouldn't have had time. "At least I could've..."

"No magic." Lancelot whispered the reminder through clenched teeth. "People would have seen."

“Help me!” Merlin yelled at the Knights of Camelot running towards them. “We have to get him inside.”

It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Merlin had planned. “You can’t, Merlin.”

“Watch me.” Merlin muttered under his breath as the knights picked up Lancelot and began to carry him to the Court Physician. Lancelot had risked his life to save his and now Merlin would do whatever he had to in order to save his beloved knight.


End file.
